The Lightest Darkness
by DarkStoo
Summary: I was always told that being a soldier was an honorable job, heh...oh how I was a fool back than. I always fantisised that I was a great noble hero and waves of women were fawning over me. Now that I have experienced what it is like to be a real hero...it is painful. But I pulled through the pain because of my wife...Kairi. SOKI and a AU R&R PLz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

A Soft melody cuts through the dead silence of the cold house. A man, the age of 56 sits at the piano playing a soft tune. When he is finished he sighs and picks himself off the piano chair and slumps onto a white pristine couch sitting in the corner of the white room. The starting room as **She **had called it. The man, humming a soft tune, closes his eyes in relaxation. As he finishes his humming song with a soft crescendo he sits still in the silence of the room. He sits their for what seems to be 5 minutes but is actually 10, until a shriek of laughter pierces the air.

"Grandpa!"

The man opening his eyes sees a small girl in a yellow sundress come running into the room. As she nears him she bends her needs and jumps onto his lap.

"Humph!"

The girl landing on his lap with a hard thump, struggles to right herself. As she continues to struggle the man sits straight up and helps adjust the girl so she is sitting up with her legs dangling off the edge of the couch on his lap.

"Grandpa are you sad?"

The grandpa sighs and contemplates on a suitable answer for his granddaughter. After a few moments of silence he heaves a great sigh as a habit he never gave up and says "Cassy, do you remember your grandmother?"

The child puts her finger on her lips as if pondering a far off memory.

"Yep!" She exclaims with excitement.

"She was their at my birthday party when I turned 5" the child holding up a hand says with a face full of brightness.

"but, then she got sick and I didn't see her again. But Daddy and Mommy said she needed to go away for a long time and we wont be able to see her again." the child says with a pouting face.

"Why wont she come back?"

The man heaving a long sigh rubs his tired eyes.

"She had to go away to see someone but we...all of us will miss her." the man says with sad eyes. Eyes that have seen too much but yet have seen to little.

"Do you remember the story of when I met your grandmother?" The man says with a smile trying to remember the good times instead of the bad.

The child again does the "pondering" poise again. After a few moments of silence the girl turns to her grandfather to answer his question but is interrupted by a loud cry.

"Cassy!"

The old man sighs with contempt.

"Did you perhaps run to me to hide from your mother?"

The small child whimpers and looks down with guilt. The man sighs with a sense of foreboding doom. Felling the coming wrath of an angry mother which he too has experienced too many times in the past. A few moments of silence pass between the duo but is shattered by a tall middle aged women walking into the room with an expression of pure utter rage on her face.

"Cassy you better not be disturbing your grand-"

"Hello Natasha." the man interrupts his daughter from going into a raging lecture.

The women startled by her fathers sudden appearance opens and closes her mouth like a gaping fish.

"Father I thought you were-"

The father interrupts with a heavy sigh and replies "I was just going to tell cassy here about the time I met your mother"

"I also want you to hear because I want to tell you about the greatest women ever" He continues.

The women surprised go and sits next to her father on the couch and takes her daughter from the old man and sits her on her lap. She motions for her father to go on and settles into the couch.

"It all started 40 years ago. When I was with my parents on one of their business trips. I was only 16."

/

**Yo ladies an gents.**

**I am DarkStoo**

**This is my first try at a fanfiction and I hope it goes well. I am going to continue this story for the couple Sora and Kairi. As you can guess the older man is Sora and his daughter and granddaughter. **

**I am hoping to get at least 10 reviews but well see how this go's. By the way no flames plz, only constructive Crits cuz I cant spell that well and I don't know how to spell crits...ya. Well boys and girls I'm signing off with a question of the chapter. :)'**

**Question Number Uno(1)**

**1) What Kingdom hearts came first in the chronological order of the story line. not the sequence of release but the story events.**

**{ya ya I know an easy question but this is only the first.}**

**DarkStoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**The Past, The Future, And the Present**

_In the Begining, I was alone._  
_I had nobody to call a friend..._  
_Just aquaintences, I said to myself._  
_I hated that,_  
_But nobody stood up,_  
_Stood up to help the kid who was getting bullied every day, _  
_Stood up to give him a hand when he fell down,_  
_Stood up to...to call or text him to come outside and play._

_So if nobody cared about me. I would care about nobody but myself,_  
_This then reflected into my attitude._  
_People would then go out of their way just to avoid me, _  
_It hurt, bad._  
_But I never said anything._  
_I would only treat other as if they were dirt._  
_Even my own parents..._

_After awhile i started to hate more then people,_  
_But the world also._  
_I would curse god and all his creations._  
_I even became an atheist._  
_But then god had a plan._  
_A plan that...i never knew or liked...At first._  
_A plan that would change my life._  
_It's name?_  
_Kairi_

/

I am Sora Lenox. I'm 16 years old.  
I am the son of Victoria and Seth Lenox. My mother and Father. I was on vacation with them in Hollow Bastion and was kidnapped by a group of terrorists known as the organization. We were just visiting a museum and I needed to go to the bathroom, but as I came out i found all the people in the museum including my parents huddled together. I saw several different people in black trench coats holding guns that were pointed at the huddled together group of people. As I came out their attention shifted to me. At the time I was unable to process what was going on and their fore was rooted in my spot in fear. Spontaneously though my parents burst forth from the circle that the terrorists were holding around them and ran for me.

I just stood their.

And stood their.

Boy was i pitiful. Unable to react to the yelling and screaming of my parents to run, but as I was beginning to process what was happening i closed my eyes for a second and heard a loud "boom". I opened my eyes in horror to see my mother fall slowly as if in water, blood gushing out of her side. Eyes dimming she gave one last look at my father and he nodded and kept running for me. As he was just a few feet away, my ears became deaf as another "boom" sounds through the room. I flinched as my fathers blood hit my face and i watched as he fell and utters his last words...Run you fool.

I just stood in horror to seeing my parents cut down like animals in just a few seconds. As I fell to my knees my pants became soaked in my fathers splattered blood. I just stared at my fathers dimmed eyes and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"NO!" A primal yell escaped my throat.

After I was done screaming, I began to break down but that's when I heard the clicking of boots walking toward me. I looked up to see a face shrouded in darkness, covered by the hood this person wore. The last thing i saw was a gun butt coming down on my head and then blackness overtook me.

/

Next thing i know was that I was in a dark dank cell that is usually used to hold criminals or prisoners. I was, no, am frightened. But that's when I started to remember the events that led up to the point in time in witch I was at. I just sat their. Wasting away, until I heard a loud bang. I could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation between the two terrorist.

"...need...information xa...beat it...kid if i have to."

"Xemnas...leave the boy...we...ransom...money...project X-blade...why...kid...we want"

"I really don't car...or not...he...museum...enough...kill him...can ransom...that we caught."

"Fine...kill the...your hands...Do what you please."

"I intend to"

After the garbled conversation came to a end a man in a black trench coat came and unlocked the cell that I was in. A small glimmer of hope shinned in my heart as I thought I was being let go. Oh how i was wrong. After the door was unlocked the man then came into my cell and started to beat me without mercy. Yelling about some key blade and a secret project. After about an hour of beating he then shoved a tray of food in my face and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him. It was a cycle, trench coat guy would wake me up each moring or what I thought was morning with a rough kick in the gut and then after an hour of beating and screaming would give me little food and water then go away, only to appear latter that night for one more beating and then he goes away for the cycle happend for a long time that I lost count of the days and weeks that went by. My body weak and broken never left the confines of the cell and never saw the light of day until the fated day.

/

**Hey guys**

**Im sorry for not updating but things were hectic in my life for awaile. But I'm back so ill try to update weekly.**

**On to the story. I've had some trouble with this chapter. I've come to an conclusion that I'm only able to "Get into the mood" for writing when I'm on the bus going home from a long day of school. Sence i write with emotions as my foundation it takes a toll to write this story cuz i have to tap into my sad/depressive emotion to write satisfactory. But I'm able to do it only on the bus. Weird right? But anywho I made a new structure for writing. I will from now on start the chapters with a 3 - 5 paragraph "emotion" piece. I really don't know what to call it but the starting paragraphs will tell his emotions what sora's older self is experiencing. So ya...well pm me for any constructive criticism plz. I'll have another chapter up next Sunday. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Fated Day

_Life_  
_Such a fragile thing_  
_One mistake or wrong call, then boom._  
_Your dead._  
_Now nobody knows what happens after that,_  
_But I have my suspicions,_  
_Being i have came close to death myself._

_Suspicions being that it's just darkness._  
_No heaven , no judgement, no afterlife_  
_Reasons being because_  
_The feeling of dying I've had_  
_While dying._

_This feeling,_  
_None to good, is cold._  
_Cold and foreboding._  
_I thought it was the end in that moment._  
_The moment i felt this feeling._  
_But_  
_I'm a stubborn mule._  
_I won't die and people around me won't let me die..._

_I'm truly thankful for those people._

/

The fated day.  
That's what I called it  
I called it this because it was the first time in a long time i was allowed to be outside my cell. I was taken outside and here I am but let me tell you of the events leading up to now.

I was sleeping when I felt a sharp kick to my gut. I reflexively took on the fetal position whaile i waited for my annul beating. I waited and waited...but it never came. I then heard a gruff voice told me to get up. This voice was different then my regular attacker. I struggled to get up but face planted into the cold damp cement of my cell.

"Damn, xaldin sure did a number on you didn't he." The ruff voice said.

As I was slowly picked myself up from the cement the man hauled me to my feet roughly. As I was roughly picket up by the arm. As I was finally on my feet the man then pushed me and said a short "get moving". I started forward, the unknown waiting for me. Little did I know at the time that I was in for one hell of a fight.

After journeying down a long hall, earning a few new cuts and bruises from falling down, I came into a bright light. The light that I haven't seen in months blinds me from seeing the sight in front of me. As my eyes adjusted to the light my fear then doubled in number. The rest of the people that were captured in the museum with me were huddled in a circle with the men in trench coats surrounding them with guns and I knew this was the end. I was kicked in to the circle with me fellow prisoners. Now knowing this is it, my eyes started filling with water. I wished I could see more if the world. If only I had another chance.

/

The pain from the wounds I've received from the xaldin guys still haven't healed. It feels as if my whole entire body was light on fire, but I didn't whimper. I wouldn't fall that low. As I was busy going through the past events in my mind, I was shaken from my memories by a loud bang for the ak47 one of the hooded guys shot into the air.

"Listen up! My name is Xemnas. I am the leader of the organization."

The organization? Who are they and why did they kidnap us? And then beat us?  
I took one quick glance at the other prisoners. They looked like they were malnutrited and slightly beaten but no were near as beat up as me. I wonder why?

"It's been 6 months sense we took you guys from the museum in hollow bastion. We decided to ransom all of you to the radiant garden government but I'm sorry to say but they refused to pay up the ransom so now we have to get our hands dirty."

After the hooded guys said that the other hooded figures raised their ak47's and pointed them at us.

Terror...that's all i felt.

Then pity.

Then remorse.

Then pure utter rage.

How dare these terrorist's kidnap us, beat us, and then suddenly choose to kill us, just because they didn't get their stupid money. I struggle to stand but succeed to.

"Don't play me as a fool. Just for money, you will end innocent lives? Is life that worthless to you? If I'm going to die, I will at least take all of you with me you basterds!"

After I was done with my speech a explosion rocketed the complex we were in. I ignored it and started forward. Jumping on the guy named Xemnas, we wrestled for control over the ak47. All my focus was on the gun and Xemnas so I was ignored the yelling and explosions that sounded around us. I faintly acknowled the sound of fighting between rodent garden solders and the organization.

After what seemed like forever, Xemnas overpowered me because of my weak frail state and shook me off pointing the gun at me, ready to squeeze the trigger. I closed my eyes, accepting my end.

"...BOOM!"

I waited and waited for that shot but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of solders behind me with a gun pointed in my direction. I looked in front of me to see Xemnas drenched in his own blood. The pair of solders started running for me. The world seemed to slow down when I saw a pair of organization members to the right of the pair of solders that saved me pick up their fallen guns and take aim at the solders.

I picked up Xemnas's fallen ak47 and started running for the solders yelling and screaming at the soldiers the get out of the line of fire. But as I was a few feet away I took aim at one of the organization members and pulled the trigger of the gun in my hand. And then just as the other was pulling his trigger i jumped in front of the pair of soldiers. I felt a pair of punches to my gut.

As I was thrown into the soldiers, we hit the ground hard. As my vision was turning black i felt myself take aim at the organization member and squeeze the trigger. As the member fell I saw a glimpse of his face, then my vision turned black, and their was only darkness.

/

**Yo Peeps**

**I have chapter 4 done and chapter 5 partly done. I wont update chapter 4 until next Sunday because i want people to still read this story and i dont want to leave you guys hanging for a chapter cuz it take a good week to create a 1,000 word chapter. Anywho sora's life is hell right now but trust me IT WILL GET BETTER. A lot better. also sorry for going through this part of his story quickly but i am not really good at writing storys but i'm good at creating storys just not writing them down. So therefor had to get this part over with quickly befor getting to the acual story. that will be interesting because im introducing a little something called PTSD. Look it up you will see were im going with the whole soraXkairi thing. Also on a the last note, PM me if you want imput on the story or even loger chapters, i would like for people to leave reviews but im really only doing this for myself but sharing this story with others would be fun. :)**

**well Peace.**


End file.
